The present invention pertains generally to a device and a method for feeding plants. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device and method for feeding and watering trees at the roots.
When any plant, shrub or tree is transplanted, whether or not it will be able to survive depends upon being able to receive nourishment through its root structure. And yet, when transplanted, typically, trees and other plants lose a critical percentage of their root structure.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide an improved device and method for feeding plants to fully develop their root structure after transplanting.
In some geographical areas, trees and other plant life can be transplanted with little or no special attention being given to providing water and nourishment to the transplanted plant life. However, in many other geographical areas, whether or not transplanted plant life lives depends upon the taking of special steps to provide water and nourishment.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide an improved device and method for feeding plants.
If ground-surface water is provided, as the water seeps or percolates downwardly toward the root level, the roots will receive the water that is required. And, if the soil is rich in nourishment, the soil will provide the necessary nutrients to develop the appropriate leaf structure. However, as water is supplied from the surface of the ground, the root structure will develop upwardly, as the roots reach for the water. Then, if at some later date, surface water is discontinued, the plant, with its surface development of roots, will be unable to reach downwardly into the earth for water.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a plant feeding device and method for feeding plants at the roots and below so as to develop roots which will be able to reach downwardly into the earth for water.
Further, as a transplanted tree or other plant starts to grow, leaf development may exceed the ability of the root system to sustain plant life and the plant may wither. Or, in the case of larger trees with balled roots, the transplanted tree may live, but its growth rate will be slowed for two or three years. While the root ball is fairly massive, a considerable part of the root may have been lost when the tree was dug, and a period of several years may be required to develop an adequate root system.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved tree feeding device and method for feeding tree roots for developing those roots upon transplanting into a healthy root system.
In this regard, food and nourishment must be provided directly to the root system to sustain long range growth. The supplying of irrigation and food and nutrients directly to the root ball should be discontinued after the root system has developed adequately to supply water and nutrients to the developing foliage.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a plant feeder and method of feeding plants at the root ball which automatically after a period of about a year cease to operate and biodegrade into mulch.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved plant feeder and method for feeding plants which incorporates all of the above features of the invention.